What did Aang do?
by TheLucky38
Summary: Takes place during "Who Dares,Wins." Did you ever wonder what happened to Aang when he smoked the 'hungry weed.' Nows your chance too. If anyone else reads it, make sure you read the main story before reading. Rated M for a little surprise.


**TheLucky38: What happened to Aang when he smoked the 'hungry weed'. Lets find out. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last AirBender.**

**TheLucky38: I was completely angry with him. "You were not suppose to put a capital 'b' on Airbender. Your fired." I call in a friend and she came out with a Mini Gun. The Disclaimer was having a hell of a lot of bullets inide of him. Finally he died on the floor. "Thank you Lil Waterbender."**

**Lil Waterbender: "Your welcome." then left.**

**FYI: Nyestar told me it was ok, but the gun I'm not so sure.**

* * *

Aang smoked the 'hungry weed' as little as possible. Unfortenetly for him, airbenders take in more then a regular person can. He started to see weird rainbow colors everywhere. Laughing like all stoned people do. His eyes blank and his puplies grew really big.

"Wow, this is some good shit!" he said. Then Aang was doing some messed up dancing, including the YMCA dance. Dancing like a drunk man, or a stoned one. Either way it was pretty bad for him. He was even singing the "Safty dance". **(A/N,If you don't know what it is, look it up.)**

Everyone execpt for Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee were laughing at him. Even Zuko and Mai were laughing at some of the stupidest things he was doing.

Aang stopped dancing and looked at Katara. She was as beautiful as ever. Even if he's high, he still loves her. He sits down and says "I really like your hair Katara." Thus he strokes her hair with the smoothest touch.

She loved it when Aang touches her hair, but at the same time embarresed. "Aang you have to st.. ahh." She moaned. His hand reached down her woman-hood and she didn't even noticed it until it was too late.

"I even like the hair right in your pussy too." said Aang as he continues.

Was she embarresed?

"Oh Aang..." She moaned.

Well that answers that question.

That made everyone laugh, even Suki and Ty Lee joined in. Toph said to them. "Even though I can't see it, I can feel that she enjoys it." That info she gave them, made everyone laughed even harder.

Katara's mind wanted Aang to stop, but her body kept telling her to let him. So like a chain, she was trapped in Aang's hands around her pussy. Begging for it. So she kissed him right in the lips, begging him for entrance.

Aang accepts with in an instant, while his hand was still in there.

She kept saying his name to keep going, dispite everyone's laughing. Aang felt really horny and placed his other hand in her breast. He kept going with her stroking his shaft.

They kept going on and on then after awhile...

"AHHHH YES!" They said in unision as the came, right in front of everyone. Execpt for Sokka, who passed out in Mai's room.

Aang was starting to get hungry, so he left the room and went to the kitchen.

The Gaang started to hear eating noises. They thought he was joking, but then realized that it was called 'hungry weed' for a reason. When he came back, Katara went to the kitchen. She sighed in relief knowing that even if he's high, he still acted like a vegetarian.

Aang started to come out of his high, about to be humilitated by almost everyone around him.

* * *

_A few days after the game and the reward..._

Aang was really embaressed when Katara told him what happened when he was high. "I'm sorry that I did that to you Katara." he said. She raised her hand and touched his face.

"Who said I didn't enjoy it." she said with an suductive smile.

Aang was glad that she liked it. "So you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked with his sly smile.

Katara responded with a kiss on his lips and a lustful smile. "You bet your ass I do."

They left for Katara's room this time, knowing that Sokka isn't here because he was at a meeting with the Earth King.

* * *

**TheLucky38: That should do it. That will make everthing less confusing when Aang was stoned. I would like to thank Lil Waterbender for entering this story on such short notice. Plus Nyestar for making it possible.**

**P.S.- Me and Nyestar are doing a Q&A, so bring out your questions today. If you don't the Gaang and Korra won't answer them. 'gasp'.**

**P.S.S.- Some wise words. _A man ain't nothing but a man and before I let your steam drill beat me down. I'll die, with a hammer in my hand.-_ Civilization 5 or at least somewhere else that I got it from.**


End file.
